


Purify

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [36]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Butch/Butch, Community: ij porn_battle, Eruyt Village, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Side Quest, Viera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>When the wood-warder's chief journeys forth into the Wood, how can her second not follow?</cite></p><p>Set post Wild Malboro side quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purify

Even after the village is once again serene, the humes that travel with Jote's sister gone, Kjrs will not be seen to rest. But, when the wood-warder's chief journeys forth into the Wood, how can her second not follow?

This is the sun-dappled bower where Rael taught Kjrs her broadsword, a cable-suspended platform built before viera, circumscribed by the Wood's thick trunks and sheltered by her leaves. Rael can feel the imprint of platform's paving stones patterning her bare shins. Kjrs arches when she had been still, moans when she had been silent. Her eyes are bright and open, no longer cursed shut. Clutching Rael's shoulders, she proves her returning strength and when she cries out Rael's name and no other, Kjrs leaves no doubt for her returned wits.

"I am," she pants, "not weak."

Their breasts are flush but sliding with sweat, nipples hard like fingertips stroking their flesh. Rael pushes slick against Kjrs' thigh, Kjrs slick against her own. Pressing a hand against the stone beneath them, Rael pushes up, hip to belly, her mouth by the soft, fine fur lining base of Kjrs' ear. She licks, and Kjrs keens, her body not still, but tense, the quick rhythm of her blood pulsing beneath the point of Rael's tongue.

"You are strong," Rael murmurs, and licks.


End file.
